Problem: The function
\[f(z) = \frac{(-1 + i \sqrt{3}) z + (-2 \sqrt{3} - 18i)}{2}\]represents a rotation around some complex number $c$.  Find $c$.
Since a rotation around $c$ fixes $c$, the complex number $c$ must satisfy $f(c) = c$.  In other words,
\[c = \frac{(-1 + i \sqrt{3}) c + (-2 \sqrt{3} - 18i)}{2}\]Then $2c = (-1 + i \sqrt{3}) c + (-2 \sqrt{3} - 18i)$, so
\[(3 - i \sqrt{3}) c = -2 \sqrt{3} - 18i.\]Then
\begin{align*}
c &= \frac{-2 \sqrt{3} - 18i}{3 - i \sqrt{3}} \\
&= \frac{(-2 \sqrt{3} - 18i)(3 + i \sqrt{3})}{(3 - i \sqrt{3})(3 + i \sqrt{3})} \\
&= \frac{-6 \sqrt{3} - 6i - 54i + 18 \sqrt{3}}{12} \\
&= \frac{12 \sqrt{3} - 60i}{12} \\
&= \boxed{\sqrt{3} - 5i}.
\end{align*}